Burn the Night
by Still Marvelous
Summary: Modern day AU. Six boys walk into a bar. When Finnick requests a boys night out, Marvel has no choice but to agree- even if it is just to make sure they don't get themselves killed. Currently a 2-shot. MarvelxCato, Galeeta if you squint. Rating for general teenage boyiness.


_We are Young_

_Marvel's POV_

* * *

"Guys," Finnick says proudly, "I have an idea."

I groan and look at Peeta, who looks just about as enthusiastic as I feel.

We – Peeta, Gale, Thresh, Cato and I – are at Finnicks' house, for a supposed 'sleepover'. That's what he told us, anyway.

Cato raises his eyebrows and smirks. "What?"

Finnick stands up from his bed, which we've all been sat on for the past hour, eating pizza and playing dares, and puts a hand up dramatically. I get a small feeling in my stomach that says it will not be anything normal or sane, but this _is_ Finnick we're talking about, and nothing he _ever_ does is normal.

"We should go to The Phoenix. Blight and Gloss went last week, and they said it was _incredible_,"

I slap a hand to my forehead. The Phoenix is the most popular club in San Francisco. It's about an hour's walk into the city centre from here, in the fourth main block.

"You mean the _bar_?" Thresh asks, a small smile on his lips.

Oh no.

"Yep. Free entry for those over 16, such as ourselves, and one of the best bars around," Finnick smirks.

Cato chuckles, and Gale shrugs. "I'm in,"

Finnick turns to Thresh, who nods, the small smile stretching into a grin. Cato claps him on the back and they all laugh, before turning to me and Peeta.

"What?" I ask, feigning innocence.

Finnick leans forward in the pose he pulls when he (unsuccessfully) tries to seduce Annie.

"Are _you two_ coming to the 'Booby Bar'?" he purrs.

I roll my eyes. "No. I can think of a hundred better things to be doing than looking at some sluts' boobs."

Gale gasps mockingly. "How can you refuse the _boobs_, Marvy!"

I glare at him before turning to look at Peeta. He looks uncertain, like a fierce internal battle is occurring in his head between going clubbing, getting pissed and being surrounded by naked girls, or being a decent human being and refusing.

"No," he says eventually, looking down as the guys sigh and Finnick motions for them to get up.

I shrink back, and I can feel Peeta do the same next to me.

"Guys, look I'm tired _and I really don't like the sound of this!_" I gasp, as Cato pulls the duvet from under us, sending us sprawling on Finnicks' wooden floor. Fucking retards.

A throbbing pain in my back starts, and I groan as I vaguely try to get up. Peeta coughs next to me, and I can see it in his eyes that he is already weakening to their plan.

"Oh shit," I mutter, more to myself than anyone else, but evidently Finnick hears because he smirks and says, "Shit indeed,"

The four of them come over to us, and before I'm able to react, Cato is sitting on my stomach, wiggling his butt into my chest as I wheeze and try to push him off. It doesn't work. He's still taller than me, more muscular and bulky, and my slight frame has no effect on him what so ever.

"It'll be easier to come than resist," he murmurs, his eyes on my lips, and I _know_ I'm pouting slightly and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I stop trying to get up, and he smirks at me. Gale has done the same to Peeta, only the latter is on his back, and Gale is on his legs, grinning happily. I look around for Finnick and Thresh, and hope that they don't join in on the 'torture'.

They come out of the closet together, looking immensely pleased, and I would have found this hilarious if I hadn't seen what they have in their hands.

Belts.

Peeta is starting to panic and thrash around, Gale laughing at his vain attempts.

I raise my eyebrows at Thresh, who has taken two of the belts and is approaching me and Cato. Cato looks confused until Thresh mutters something, and then he's grinning like a Cheshire cat promised milk.

_They're not going to whip us, are they?_ I think, and my stomach gives a lurch. I don't mind pain – hell, a lot worse has happened to me than being hit by a belt- but Thresh is _big_, and I would like to be able to move this week.

I try to plead with them, giving my all with the puppy dog eyes, but when it doesn't work and they're still stood (or sat, in Cato's case) smirking, I give them a death glare.

It doesn't do much apart from make them laugh, and I stop as Cato runs a hand through his blond hair.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice," he smirks. I would quite like to slap it off of his face, but my arms are pinned down beside me, and I'd only get punched back.

I settle on rolling my eyes at him again. "I don't fucking care, just do whatever you're going to fucking do, and _let me up_," I threaten.

Thresh grins and unrolls one of the belts. "Roll over,"

"Why?" I ask worriedly, but he just glares, so I decide to do as he says.

Cato shifts his weight and I manage to shuffle over so I'm lying on my front. Cato grasps my wrists, and Thresh must have given him one of the belts, because now, he's tying my hands together above my head.

"Just go with it," he mutters, as I look over my shoulder at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. "It'll be easier,"

Thresh pokes me over and up so that I'm sitting, with Cato in my lap for a split second. He's still looking at me straight in the eyes, and there's _something_ in them that I can't quite make out something I haven't seen before. I frown slightly at him, tryign to think clearly as his breath puffs over my face, but then he's moved, and Thresh is tying my ankles up, wrapping the belt over my legs so I can't straighten them.

He stands up to admire his handy work, and then the four of them return to the bed, leaving the pair of us immobile on the floor.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

I flex my wrists, trying to see how much movement there is, but Cato's tied it well – I can't move, my legs are stuck, so I tuck myself up, sitting on my arse and looking at them expectantly.

"Well?"

Finnick lays back, hands above his head and still looking proud. Gale smirks and turns to Thresh.

"It's a strippers bar?" he asks. Thresh nods and I can see him holding back a laugh.

"With every size and shape and colour you can imagine," he tells Gale, and they all collapse back against the bed, howling with laughter.

Besides me, Peeta is trying to wiggle himself upright, and eventually succeeds. I recon that his bonds are looser than mine.

He shrugs at me, and I shake my head at him. Typical.

The four of them recover, and resume sitting on the edge of the bed, watching us and talking about how good it will be, which is surely an exaggeration, because they heard it all from Gloss and Blight. Gloss over exaggerates _everything _he does, and Blight is such an incredible lightweight that he wouldn't remember much of it anyway.

We're sat here for at least half an hour, and now my bum's beginning to go numb. The floor's _cold_ and Peeta's shuffling uncomfortably, too.

I look up as Finnick tells some joke and squeezes the air with both hands. I didn't hear what he says, but the meaning is clear enough, and chuckle slightly. He shoots me an approving look, and pats the bed next to him.

"You know you want to Marvel," he says, waggling his eyebrows like some crazed madman.

I frown at him, but Peeta's perked up. "Will it really be like that?" he asks.

Thresh grins at Gale, who leans forward and says, "All of it, _everywhere!_, where ever you turn, will be another pair,"

They explode into laughter again, and I snort. Only a fool would believe that, but evidently Peeta is a fool, for he sits up and says, "Okay,"

I give him a last glare for giving in, and then Thresh and Gale have swooped down, undoing the restraints and helping Peeta on the bed. Finnick and Cato clap him on the back and cheer, they all laugh together and I roll my eyes.

I think Peeta gave in because he was getting bored of being down here. I know I am, definitely, but I'm not weak enough to do something like that.

They all recover, before resuming their positions on the bed yet again, watching me. Peeta sighs as he sits down.

I was right.

"You're all a bunch of pervs, you know that?" I say, looking around at them. Finnick grins.

"You love it," Is all he says.

I can tell they're beginning to lose patience, as they're shuffling and Cato's fiddling with his fingers.

I lie down on the floor and ignore Gale and Thresh's attempts to persuade me.

"Nope, I'm quite comfortable here, thank you very much," I tell them. Someone sighs.

I close my eyes and pretend to fall asleep, with the hope that they'll see sense and decide that it's a bad idea.

"Oi, Marvel," Cato says. A foot prods my arse, and I presume that it's Finnick, as he's the closest to me.

Someone comes and stands over me, and I open one eye lazily to see that it's Cato. I close my eyes again, and try to ignore the fact that my chest has contracted like it did when he sat on me, and I'm finding it slightly hard to breathe.

"I'll buy you a drink if you come with us," he says, and I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's smirking.

I open my eye again in mock interest. "What type?"

"Whatever you want. Oh, come on, it'll be _fun_," he stresses.

I raise an eyebrow and open both my eyes, shaking my head slightly. They're not going to give in, and I might as well make sure they don't get overly drunk and fall off a bridge or something. "Fine. Bloody morons, deal,"

I move my hand and he leans forward to shake it, pulling me so I'm sitting before letting go, and I'm sent sprawling back, rocking like an overturned beetle.

They burst out laughing, and I find myself grinning, too, as I try to stop, but the bonds are so very well tied and I can't do anything but rock backwards and forwards. Peetas' were _definitely_ looser than mine. I think Gale favours him.

I glare at them as I try to rock onto my side, and they slowly sober up until I do so, managing to land facing them, with my own face smushed against the floor.

"Real fucking funny guys," I drawl, trying to un-stick my face from the floor, "I said I'll come, let me up."

Cato is, again, the first to recover; he sits up and punches Finnick in the gut, motioning for him to help him help me. Finnick manages to sit up, but falls back down again, guffawing, so I glare at him from my place on the floor.

"Bastard," Cato mutters, and then he comes over and starts to loosen the belt on my legs.

He chucks the belt at Finnick, who has recovered enough to catch it and then goes to put it away, before helping me up and freeing my wrists. His breath tickles my cheek, and when he stands back and smiles at me, I find that I'm unable to look him in his clear blue eyes.

"Thanks mate," I say, to his hair, and he pats me on the back, leading me over to the others and I collapse onto the bed, rubbing my aching backside.

They all applaud and we all end up in some kind of wrestling match. I'm patted on the back, and I laugh, before Cato mutters in my ear from behind, "It'll be fun. Trust me,"

His hand runs over the base of my back and I involuntary shudder at the touch. Hundreds of insane thoughts fill my mind, but I manage to block them out and concentrate on the present. It's probably coincidental, anyway. I can't tell whose where at the moment, apart from the fact I seem to be in the very centre of it all.

Finnick manages to untangle himself; he staggers back from the bed, and straightens his top.

"Let's go then!" he exclaims, and grabs my arm. I drag out Thresh, who in turn grabs Peeta, and we all end up in another mess on the floor. My back complains as someone lands heavily on it, possibly Gale, and it takes us another ten minutes to get fully prepared (Finnick insists on spraying us with his after shave, claiming that it 'improves our smell by a million percent') before we actually manage to get out.

Peeta hails a taxi, and we all pile in – five in the back, one in the front. Finnick immediately takes the front seat, with the excuse that it was his idea in the first place and therefore he is superior, and leaves the rest of us to wrestle out who got the best seats next to the doors.

Luckily the driver didn't seem to mind us all being squashed together, and we argue that Finnick should pay, because 'it was his idea in the first place and he's responsible for us all'. He shoots us all a filthy look, but we smile innocently back, and there's nothing we can do to help, anyway. I doubt I could move to even get my wallet out.

I'm jammed between, quite typically, Cato and Thresh, because I'm again, less bulky than the pair of them. The smell of Finnicks' aftershave is drowning me, and my chest has contracted again at Catos' touch.

We sing at Gale's request, causing the taxi driver to kick us out two streets early.

Gale gives him the middle finger as he drives away, and Finnick swears once under his breath, before grabbing us and dragging us all towards the club.

The wind's blowing and the temperature must have dropped at least ten degrees since we left. I shiver slightly and my arms come out in goose pimples under my shirt.

Finnick told us all to dress lightly, and I agree that it will be roasting in The Phoenix, especially since it has been open a good three hours, and is usually full of people dancing and drinking.

I bite my lip nervously as we approach the door, and try to avoid the few people hanging around the entrance smoking and laughing. Finnick shows a guard his driver's licence, and looks smugly at us all before going inside.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it?**

**I have quite a few plans for this, so if people generally think its worth continuing, it will become a fully-fledged story rather than a two-shot. **

**Pairings: Marto (duh), Finnie, Galeeta if you squint, the usual Keetale triangle, Blighanna if it becomes a full story, and Clove/the D3 boy who I have named Icarus.**

**Glimmer, Gloss, Cashmere, Katniss, Annie, Madge, Blight, Johanna, Clove, Thresh, Marissa (Foxface) and Icarus will be featured. **

**I wont bother doing a disclaimer because it's fairly obvious I don't own it and am not Suzanne Collins. But there it is, anyway.**

**-Marvelous-**


End file.
